Mortifiers of the Flesh
Parent Clan: Daeva Only Disciplines: Celerity, Majesty, Resilience, Vigor 'Bloodline Weakness: Eternal Penance' A Flagellant feels the weight of his sins on his flesh. Once a Mortifier feeds, he is unable to spend Willpower points until he flagellates himself. For his penitence to overcome his weakness, the Flagellant must make a Resolve + Weaponry roll against himself (ignoring his own Defense) and accept whatever damage he does. The Flagellant must inflict at least one bashing for his penance to be considered successful. 'Bloodline Gift: Endure Pain' A Mortifier may ignore a point of wound penalty for each dot they have in Resilience. At Resilience 3, they can start ignoring wound penalties from Aggravated damage; with three dots in Resilience, the Flagellant ignores –1 die of Aggravated wound penalties; with four dots in Resilience, he ignores –2 dice of Aggravated wound penalties; and with five dots in Resilience, he ignores –3 dice of Aggravated wound penalties. 'Devotions: Scourge' 'Penitence Through Pain' Resilience • 1XP Cost: – Dice Pool: – Action: Reflexive Regain 1 Willpower when suffering wound penalties. This power can only be used once per scene. 'Scourge of God' Majesty • Vigor • 1XP Cost: At least 1 bashing damage Dice Pool: – The vampire may self-flagellate (making a Resolve + Weaponry roll, ignoring Defense) and inflict at least 1 bashing to himself to gain the Raptured Condition (Blood and Smoke p. 305). This Condition allows the vampire to ride the wave without expending Willpower, and they can ride the wave on three successes instead of five. 'Chastity Belt' Resilience •• 1XP Cost: At least 1 bashing damage Dice Pool: – The vampire may self-flagellate (making a Resolve + Weaponry roll, ignoring Defense) and inflict at least one bashing damage on himself to remove the Swooning or Wanton Conditions. The Condition resolved this way does not grant any beats. This power can also remove the Charmed or Enthralled Conditions with a Clash of Wills roll. The Flagellant will roll Resilience + Blood Potency vs. their opponent's Majesty + Blood Potency. 'Weakness of Flesh' Majesty ••• Vigor •••• 3XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Intelligence + Empathy + Vigor vs. Stamina + Blood Potency A powerful Mortifier can change the way a body feels pain. With this power, the Mortifier heightens the sensitivity of a healthy body he touches, so that every bruise feels like a broken bone and every scratch feels like a gouge. The Mortifier needs to touch the victim to activate this power. The victim’s Health chart is altered to double the number of boxes that impose wound penalties. The last two Health boxes on the chart impose a –3 penalty, the next two Health boxes (third- and fourth-to-last) impose a –2 penalty and the next two Health boxes to the left (fifth- and sixth-to-last) impose a –1 penalty. By using this power, the Mortifier sets the victim up for pain and suffering in the future. Its effects last until the victim has been completely healed of all damage, so that her Health boxes are all empty, after which her Health chart returns to normal. 'Know Pain' Majesty ••• Vigor ••••• 4XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Presence + Intimidation + Vigor vs. Stamina + Blood Potency Modifiers: Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3), Has caused victim physical harm in the past (+1) With just a look, the Mortifier is able to tear open the invisible scars of the mind and flood the body and the soul with immense pain. The victim, whether mortal or supernatural in nature, is wracked with physical and emotional anguish. She feels as though she has been lashed with a whip. She feels as though her heart has been broken. She suffers a –5 penalty to all non-reflexive actions for the rest of the scene. The victim can break through the pain with an extended Stamina + Resolve action; when she has achieved a number of successes equal to the Mortifier’s dots in Presence + Scourge, she is free of this power’s effects. Note that this action is not reflexive and is therefore impeded by the power’s –5 penalty. 'Source' Lancea Sanctum p. 170-172 and p. 182-185. Category:Daeva Bloodlines